


The Way We Were Before

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie, Roland (Strange Magic) Being an Asshole, i wrote this 3 years ago, this is why we hate him lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Before she saw the truth





	The Way We Were Before

When Marianne first met Roland she was not this bold, independent fairy she was now. No, Marianne was a dreamer. She dreamt of adventures, of a peaceful land where goblins and fairies lived side by side but not worlds apart. A land where happiness and prosperity reflected in the faces of the people and their diversity.

She loved to write down all of her ideas, keep them for later when she will be able to stand on her own. When she will be the Queen.

But she had no King. What were all these wonderful plans if there was no one to share them with? That’s what she thought back then.

She would often gaze upon the happy couples in the Court, the flirting girls and charming boys, and think “I too want to be there…”

She wasn’t graceful, no. She was clumsy, often bumping into people. Her dancing skill was hardly appropriate for a lady of her status. She was a dreamer, who dreamt of action, too shy to come out of her shell, thinking: “One day, one day…”

And then came Roland. He was one of the guards, quickly gaining position and name in the court. He was the most handsome, the most charming guy she had ever seen. And she was aware that it was not only her who sighed dreamily at him. Even Dawn did but as usual with her sister, this little crush lasted only a couple days before she moved on. Roland was bold, Roland was brave, had the most heart-stealing smile and the most gorgeous of eyes. And he was an excellent fighter.

And he was looking at her.

The first time she noticed, she blushed and quickly hid, too embarrassed to approach him. But he was not ashamed. He came to her, pulling her from behind a pillar, right into his arms.

“Hey there beautiful, why are you hiding?”

“I-…well- I was not hiding. It’s just… the pillar has good shade, that’s all!” she couldn’t even look him in the eye. And there were people around them. Oh, if she could just find a hole and hide there.

“Beauty like yours should not be in shade.” he took her chin in his fingers and winked at her.

Then he took a step back and bowed with a flare. “I am Roland, and who would you be my delicate flower?”

Her face was aflame, her skin was itching and hands sweating. Roland was asking her name and everyone was looking.

“I… I am Marianne, P-princess Marianne.” she did a curtsy, trying very hard not to trip.

“Princess, would you make me this honour and go out with me for dinner?”

She had no idea how she managed not to faint, right there, on the spot.

“Y-yes. That would be nice.” she beamed the brightest of smiles, pride filling her.

This man, the most good looking out of all she saw in the court, picked her out of the crowd. She watched him with starry eyes as he got up from his knees and kissed her hand.

“I’ll come to pick you up later tonight.”

Everything after that was like a pink cloud surrounding her, warm, fuzzy, happy. A wise man once said:  It has been said that love robs those who have it of their wit, and gives it to those who have none. She ignored the circles of adoring women around Roland each time she was a bit late, put it under protectiveness when he never allowed her to meet him when she wanted, it was always under his conditions.

“I am a soldier, buttercup, what if something happens to you on your way to meet me. We cannot let princess get hurt.” he would say.

It was logical, it was sweet. She tried to pick up sword fighting to be able to spar with him, but he laughed, kissed her forehead, called her silly and said that he will always protect her, so why would she need to protect herself? When she told him of her dreams and plans when she’d be the Queen, he laughed again.

“Sweet cheeks, that’s cute. But completely unnecessary. Why would you go on adventures, while the biggest ones are here, by my side?”

He would possessively place an arm around her hips, always showing off their relationship in front of everyone. Dragging her to every party that was happening currently in the kingdom, even if she preferred to stay in her private quarters, cuddle and spend time in silence.

“But honey pie, I want the whole world to see what pretty girl I have.” was his excuse.

It didn’t matter that as soon he got a circle of (generally female) fans around him he would stop paying attention to her. He would just talk and smile and completely ignore that she was at his side.

But she was in love, she forgave him everything. Then he proposed and the pink cloud raised her higher, happier… blinder. His words were like honey, coating his actions in sweet lies, making it all about him, making her the guilty party.

But as the wedding approached she started to have more doubts. Did he love her as much as she did?  He was gone more time than he was present.

“Army is not a child’s play, buttercup. I am a busy man. Now go, play with your friends, think about the wedding. Pick your dress and whatnot. Soon I will be your King.” he would boop her nose, smiling sweetly at her. “And everything will be purrrrfect.” he twirled that one strand of his hair. Those perfect hair.

“But I have no friends…” she wanted to reply. Aside from her sister, no other fairy wanted to spend time with the socially awkward princess-soon-to-be-Queen. But as usual, he closed her mouth with a kiss, raising butterflies in her belly. And everything was alright.  

He was such skilled charmer. Like a fly trap, with his sweet scent of words. He put her at ease and this must have been why she didn’t see what was coming. There was no need for swords or poison. He killed her with his lies. The truth was so difficult to swallow, like thorns shoved down her throat, wrapping tight over her heart. She wished so hard, so hard it wasn’t real. But it was too late, she saw through his illusion.

And she had to admit… she was grateful to him. For tearing down that pink cloud he created around her, for destroying the naive, dreaming girl, so she could build herself anew. A woman to be reckoned with. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. And stronger she became.

No soldier could measure up to her skill. Her solitude became her shield. Her attitude her armour. But no matter what she could not force herself to get rid of that one drawer. Her dreams. The only reminder of who she was before. 

**Author's Note:**

> moving some drabbles I wrote on tumblr to here. They are 3 years old but I hope people can still like them XD Comment and leave kudos~


End file.
